Tsukihime's Pure Engagement
by Captain P-Sparrow
Summary: 4 months have passed since Tsukihime has last seen us. What's store for her now? Rated M for mature as in, 18 . So y'know...
1. Chapter 1

It's Barbie, bitches~!

JK, its just me, your one and only, Tsukihime Inori!

Long chestnut brown hair, blue eyes, born in Japan, but Caucasian biologically, and taller than most girls.

I'm a 20 year old college student and the proud employee of informant Izaya Orihara for four months in the running.

Relationships-

_Miina_: my roommate and best friend forever. She's pretty crazy and wild, but thats why I love her.

_Izaya_: my boss, whom I have the biggest crush on. Not only is he hot but he's really smart and charming.

_Namie_: my co-worker, who hates my guts. She seems pretty nonchalant and no-nonsense, but she gets pretty competitive when I'm around. I guess she likes Izaya too?

_Masaomi_: my other co-worker. He's a high school student who I don't see to much of. He and Izaya have a pretty brother-like relationship. But Masaomi's kinda shy around me, its cute.

_Shizuo_: my neighbor. He doesn't live in my apartment building, but he does live within the neighborhood. I used to think he was crazy due to the rivalry he had with Izaya. But after hearing both sides of their story, I realized neither of them were in the wrong. So Shizuo's kind of a frenemy to me.

_Daichi_: my butt hole of a classmate. Ever since I walked into that classroom he's decided that he hated me and forever chose to pick on me. Which has earned the jealousy of his girlfriend….

_Kiki_: another one of my classmates. She's the "queen bee"(I call her "Queen B", can you guess what the B stands for?) of her own group. She has two "right-hand-men", Momo and Yaya. One thing I noticed is that they're all Hispanic and wear these angel-winged jackets with the same heart logo. I feel like I've seen that design before, but I'm not sure where.

Did'ya get all that? Even if you didn't, its not going anywhere. So you can come back to it whenever. Now let the story begin!

(insert anime opening title sequence)

* * *

"Boy you got my heart beat running' away~!"

"Tsukihime….."

"Beatin' like a drum that is coming your way~!

Tsukihime."

"Can't you hear dat boom-ba-doom-boom boom-ba-doom-boom bass~!"

Tsukihime!"

I jumped in my seat "Ah!" and snatched the headphones off my head "What do you want, Miina?"

"A sandwich," she said.

"You're 20 years old! You can make yourself one," I said.

"I don' wanna," she said falling back on a couch.

"Then I guess you starve," I said, placing the headphones back on.

She turned around on the couch so she was laying on her stomach, facing me "What are you singing?"

"Super Bass by Nicki Minaj, it's an English song," I said. I was fluent in English and loved Nicki Minaj to death. I was growing fond of rap and pop music lately.

"I should take English," said Miina, playing with her hair "So I can meet English guys."

"Mmm," I said "European and Asian guys are the best looking."

"Well Izaya's Asian," said Miina.

"Miina, everyone here is Asian," I said "We're in Japan."

"Except Simon," said Miina.

"_And Kiki_," I thought as I clicked the download link for Super Bass.

* * *

I walked down the street, listening to my MP3, which was chock-full of music that I downloaded that morning. I was just taking a stroll around the neighborhood since today was an off-day. No work. No school. No worries.

Hold on a minute, where am I?

I didn't recognize the buildings or streets around me.

No problem, I'll just walk back.

* * *

Okay, that strategy did nothing to help me.

I sighed and walked into the nearest building, maybe someone in there can help.

The interior of the building was just like a bank, right down to the finest detail. I went up to one of the windows "Hello?" No one was there, in fact no one was in _any_ of the windows. The only thing left to do was to open the one door they had inside. And so I did. Unfortunately, someone on the other side of the door opened it at the same time that I did, causing the both of us to collide.

"Sorry," I said, laughing a little. The smirk caused from my laugh quickly disappeared when I realized who I had collided with.

"What are _you_ doing here!" scolded Kiki.

"C'mon Kiki, we're outside of school, lets not act like this," I lowered my voice when I said that. But then I casually said "Now, if you must know -it's actually a funny story- I was walking around town listening to-"

"Who's that Kiki?" asked another girl.

"The skank from school," said Kiki.

"Oh…." the girl said, as if she walked in on an awkward scene.

I gave the both of them a furrowed brow look "Anyway….I was walking around town with my-"

"You're not here to join the club, are you?" asked the girl.

"What club?" I asked.

"Angel Hearts of course! This is one of our many meeting places," she said.

I completely forgot about Kiki and being lost, the name "Angel Hearts" was getting my attention "So what type of club is it?"

"Nothing specific. It's just a group for young adult women like you and I. We just come together to have fun and talk, y'know," she said.

"Sounds nice," I said.

"Yeah, the daily life of women our age gets pretty stressful," she said "So this club is really just for us to relax and unwind."

"I need something like that," I said.

"Well you're not gonna get it, because you're not joining," said Kiki.

"C'mon Kiki, she seems cool," urged the girl.

"Believe me, she's not," said Kiki.

"Lighten up Kiki," I said flatly.

I didn't notice the girl gasped halfway through my short sentence she pointed to my backpack "Is that Pink Friday?"

I looked down and saw the album cover sticking out of one of my backpack flaps "Yeah, it's by an English rapper…" She jumped in and we ended up both saying "…named Nicki Minaj!"

"God I love her!"

"Me too!" I said, shocked.

"What's your favorite song?"

"Super Bass."

"My favorite song is Your Love."

"I haven't heard that one yet."

"You must!"

We gushed about Nicki's music for another good five minutes until Kiki said "Hello?" in an attention-hungry tone "Yui, we were in the middle of something before the skank showed up."

"Kiki, you totally lied to me!" gushed Yui "Tsukihime is awesome!"

"Thanks~!" I said "So are you Yui."

"We should hang out," said Yui "Oh, but first…" She dug in her purse and pulled out a pink paper "Here's our flyer, it will tell you everything you need to know about Angel Hearts."

"Thanks," I said as I took the paper "I'll look into this." Then I remembered why I was in there in the first place "Oh yeah! I was walking around town listening to music and I got lost along the way. Do you know how to get back to the Simon's sushi restaraunt?" I was still in the same town, so I needed to ask them where a specific building was. I would just walk back home.

"Sure," said Yui. She got out a pen and used the back of the flyer to give me directions.

* * *

"Tsukihime! Would you like sushi?"

I should've asked for directions to the university, because now I'm being heckled by Simon.

Oh wait, I forgot my secret weapon "Sorry Simon, I'm in a hurry."

"Oh no, no, no," said Simon.

Eh?

"Every time I offer the sushi, you tell me you are busy or you are in hurry," said Simon.

Uh oh, he called me out. But I can't let him think he's won.

"I _am_ pretty busy Simon," I said "I'm in college and I'm working for Izaya. So anytime you see me in the streets it's because I'm tending to one of those matters."

He gave me an uneasy look for a while before he shrugged and said "I can respect a hardworking woman."

I smiled "Thanks." and left.

* * *

"Hey Miina, check this out," I said as I walked into the apartment.

She turned around and said "What?" I gave her the paper, then headed back into the kitchen to make a sandwich.

"Angel Hearts, huh?" Miina says "Sounds nice."

"You wanna join?" I asked, laying the few ingredients out.

"Nah, it's not really my style," she said "Clubs like Angel Hearts and the Dollars that don't have a purpose aren't what I'm looking for."

"Aren't the Dollars supposed to be like secret helpers?" I said, spreading the mayo.

"I guess, but I just want to join a club with a _normal purpose_, like a sports club," she said.

"Well you go right ahead," I said, walking in the room with the napkin-wrapped sandwich "I'm going to go join Angel Hearts."

* * *

**(this upcoming scene takes place on Monday at school)**

"Nngh!"

"You know what this is about," Daichi said as he pinned me to the wall.

"Haven't…a clue," I struggled to say.

"Angel Hearts, bitch!" he growled as he pressed me harder against the wall.

Oh yeah, Kiki's in Angel Hearts.

"I'm joining the club for my own reasons," I said "If you think I'm targeting Kiki, then you're dead wrong."

"Bull. Crap." he exaggerated each individual word "Look chick, when you mess with my girlfriend, you mess with me…" he pressed me harder against the wall.

"Daichi…that's starting to hurt…"

"What are you doing?" Oh no, I recognized the voice: Kiki.

Daichi let me go, causing me to fall. "Babe, it's not what it looks like!"

"Shut up, Dai!" she said "I should've known. You weren't the victim here, you had a hand in this too. You _do_ like her!"

I rolled over to my side, groaning. But soon, I saw feet come up to me. Before I could react, Kiki kicked me in the stomach.

And for the rest of my classes all I could hear was "Did you hear what happened with that Yoko-looking girl?" "Kiki caught Daichi banging her!" Yeah, Kiki and Daichi may break up."

* * *

"Hey 'hime," greeted Shizuo as I walked down the street.

"Hey dude," I replied, not stopping.

"What's bugging you?"

"Idiots," I said.

"Tell me about it…" he said.

I noticed he was following me, still without stopping, I turned and asked "Where are _you_ going?"

He shrugged "No where in specific, just taking a walk."

"Y'know what?" I said "I just realized I've never seen your car."

"It's in the shop," he said.

"What happened to it?" I asked.

"Y'know that hail storm we had a while ago?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Some of the hail pieces were actually big enough to break two of the windows."

"Geez…" I said.

"I've never seen your car, either," he said.

"I either walk or bike," I said "I considered getting a car, but I never found the need for one since every place I visit is walking distance. Like right now, I'm walking from school to Izaya's place."

Just as I said that, the apartment building came up before us "Well, see ya later!" I said as I went in.

"Bye," said Shizuo.

I went inside and Shizuo kept walking down the street.

_What Tsukihime doesn't know:_

"Oh god…I love her so much," Shizuo said to himself.

* * *

***True Story: Tsukihime comes from "tsuki"(moon) & "hime"(princess). If any of you guys find the Japanese word for "sun" I can put that with "oji"(prince) and make a gender swap! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey guys," I greeted.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Mmph…."

I sat down in my usual spot and pulled out the paper work "There's not much to work on…." I said to myself.

"Hey, lets invite Tsukihime," I heard Masaomi say.

"Invite me?" I asked, looking up from my work space.

"To a vacation trip," Masaomi said "Izaya was going to stay at a hotel for the weekend out of town."

"And Masaomi decided to tag along," Izaya said as if Masaomi did that often, which I'm sure he did "But y'know what? You can come if you want to."

"Thanks guys," I said "I would love a vacation. Is it that tropical spot that has the beach?"

"Yep."

"Oh! I went there back in high school!" I said.

That's when Namie jumped up and asked "How about we all go?"

I knew she only wanted to come because I was coming.

Izaya shrugged "Sure, why not. I'll e-mail everyone the hotel address."

"Fantastic!" Namie and I both said.

* * *

"Let's go to the beach, each. Let's go get away~!"

"What?" said Miina.

I sat on the couch beside her "I'm going on a beach vacation with everyone at work!"

"Cool!"" she said, but then her expression turned solemn "Everyone at work? So that means Namie…"

"Yeah," I said.

"You can't let her ruin this for you Tsukihime," said Miina "You and Izaya are about to go on a beach vacation. Even though you two aren't going alone, this is still be the perfect chance to brew up some romance!"

I sighed "I actually agree with you. I really like Izaya and I'm tired of being Friend Zoned because of Namie's interference."

"Cock-blocking," said Miina "It's called cock-blocking and Namie's been doing it for four whole months. It's time to take action."

"So what am I gonna do?" I asked.

"The vacation is when?" Miina asked.

"This weekend, starting Friday," I said.

"Then we've got three days to turn you from an cute college student to a pin-up girl."

* * *

(Monday)

"Miina, you're always going on about how pretty you think I am," I said as we walked through the mall "So how will this makeover do anything?"

"Okay, right now you're cute-sexy," explained Miina "We need you to be hot-sexy."

"Okay...?" I said.

"Let's start with your hair," she said as she pulled me into a hair product store "You've already got a good grade of hair, so we don't need to go to a salon. Also, it would be pointless since you're going in the ocean."

"So lets get some accessories and work with that to make several styles," I said.

"Now you're speaking my language!"

* * *

(still Monday)

"Next: make up," said Miina "Water-proof make up, of course."

"And jewelry?" I asked, noticing that the store also sold that.

"Yes, both have to be subtle so it won't look overdone," Miina said.

I held up a pair of earrings and matched that with a lipstick color.

"So daring!" Miina said "I like it!"

* * *

(Tuesday)

"Here's the big one: clothes," said Miina.

"Something for the summer weather that the town has and something for days where it gets cool," I said.

"Skinny jeans, shorts, heels, sandals," Miina said "The tops should be kept toned down since the pants and shoes will be more flashy."

"Well you figured that out quickly," I said.

* * *

(Wednesday)

"Now clothes may have been the biggest one, but this is the most important: the swimsuit," Miina said.

"Something sexy."

"And Dangerous."

"Daring."

"But also Fierce."

"And all-around fabulous~!" we both said.

After searching for almost an eternity, we finally found it; the perfect swimsuit for me.

* * *

"Phew!" I said as I fell into the passenger seat "We finally did it! And we've got an extra day."

Miina started driving "One more stop and we're done."

I lulled during the drive, it was night time and I was at peace with myself. I could fall asleep right now….

"We're here!" said Miina.

I opened my eyes to find a Lingerie store before me.

Miina and I looked at each other. She smiled sheepishly. I squinted, looked at her, then at the store, back at her and nodded "Lets do this."

Miina fist pumped in victory "Yes!"

* * *

We got some cute patterned bras, lacy underwear, and flirty PJ's.

Normally I would've never done _anything_ like this, which is why Miina must seem so happy.

We pulled into the parking lot and she looked at me with a proud face.

"These past three days, I got to know the new side of Tsukihime Inori," Miina said confidently

"So did I," I said.

* * *

I was in a great mood the next morning, so I decided to make a quick stop at the Angel Hearts studio to sign up.

"Hey Tsukihime!" greeted Yui.

"Hey Yui!" I greeted back.

"So you decided to sign up?" she asked.

"Yeah!" I said "I'm leaving Ikebukuro for vacation tomorrow so I need to sign up today."

"Well follow me and I'll help you fill out your registration papers," she said.

We walked down the hall in silence for a while, the entire time I imagined the vacation. The sun, the beach, the waves, the fancy hotel suite, the-

"Excuse me?" Kiki said as she stopped me in my tracks "I _know_ you're not in here for the reason I think."

"She's here to sign up," Yui said innocently.

"No, nope, never," said Kiki sternly "I won't allow it. Especially after what she did to Daichi."

"I've told you a thousand times," I said "He pinned me to the lockers 'cause he was pissed at me."

"Liar," was all Kiki could say.

"Well what happened between you and Daichi?" asked Yui.

Before I could explain, Kiki pulled her over and whispered her version of the story.

"In the hallway?" Yui questioned, skeptical "I doubt anyone could get away with that. Or even try something like that."

"See?" I said "And you saw that our clothes were on."

Kiki waved it off "Oh please, Daichi could've just unzipped his pants and you could've just-"

"Oh god! Please don't finish that explanation!" I interrupted.

"Look, Tsukihime isn't that type of girl, Kiki," said Yui "Trust me, if you just got to know her instead of going by how your boyfriend reacts to her-"

"He's not my boyfriend anymore thanks to this little trick," Kiki scolded.

"C'mon Tsukihime, lets just get you registered," said Yui as she lead me away.

"No." Kiki said as she grabbed my free hand "You're not joining."

"Kiki stop being ridiculous," said Yui as she tugged me.

"I'm not the ridiculous one here," said Kiki as she tugged me hard.

"Yes you are, now let go of her," said Yui as she tugged me with the same strength.

"No!" Kiki said as she tugged me harder "I'm not about to let this home-wrecker in!"

It kept going back and forth as the two argued; Kiki would increase her strength with each tug and Yui would have to match it. Meanwhile, I was stuck to do nothing in this insane version of tug-of-war. I was surprised to see Yui let go of me first "Okay you've got her, what are you gonna do now?"

Kiki was silent for a minute.

"I mean, you can't hold her hand all day," Yui said tauntingly.

Kiki just held my arm tighter "She's still not joining."

"Okay, I'm pretty sick of this," I said pushing her off of me "I'm out of here," I speed-walked down the hallway.

"Tsukihime wait!" I could hear Yui say.

"Yeah, you better run!" I also heard Kiki say.

After that, all I could hear was Yui scolding her, which resulted in the two arguing some more.

I'll join Angel Hearts one way or another, just not this way.

* * *

When I got to school, I hadn't been tormented by Daichi's stupidity all day. Weird. He wasn't absent, but he wouldn't go near me. I'm not complaining though! I'm savoring it.

It's the end of the last class of the day and still nothing. I'm so happy~!

So as I was leaving the class, I overheard an odd dialogue:

"Okay you've been bugging me _all day_ and I've told you _all day_ that I'm not taking you back no matter what you say."

"But you've got to believe me, I would never do that to you! Especially with someone like her!"

"I can't believe you Daichi, now just leave me alone."

"But-"

"You shouldn't be trying to get me back anyway. You should be hooking up with your bimbo."

I never turned to look where the dialogue was coming from, but I knew it wasn't far away because Kiki walked right past me a second later. Which mean Daichi would be going right about-

"Hey!" I said as he grabbed my wrist and yanked me out of the school.

He shoved me in front of Kiki and said "Tell Kiki what happened."

"You think I haven't already?" I snapped "Sorry Daichi, but we're the only ones with enough common sense to know that nothing happened."

"No, I have the common sense to know that you two are just trying to cover it up with some lame story," said Kiki "Daichi, I'm only gonna say this one more time: Leave me alone." With that, she stormed off.

There was an awkward pause as the both of us watch her leave.

"This is all your fault!" Daichi yelled at me.

"How in the hell is this my fault?" I questioned in a raspy-whiny voice.

"Well it ain't my fault!" Daichi claimed.

"Oh, oh really now?" I said ever so condescendingly "Then tell me sir, who was the one who decided to torture the other for four months with their stupidity?"

He shoved me "So what are your trying to say?"

I shoved him back "I'm saying you were the one who struck the match that started the fire, idiot."

"Hey don't shove me!" He pushed me to the ground.

"You shoved me, so it only seems fair!" I pushed him hard, but not hard enough to make him fall.

"I'm not willing to deal with you," I said as I turned to storm off. But Daichi grabbed my shoulders and threw me back onto the ground. I pushed myself up.

That's when I threw the first punch.

* * *

I walked down the street with confidence and a new found self-respect, but I knew that I looked a hot mess. I can't go to work like this.

"Hey Shizuo," I greeted as I saw him and Tom talking.

"Hey Tsuki- whoa..." said Shizuo as he turned around. He actually took off his sunglasses to look at me.

"What happened to you?" questioned Tom.

"Got in a fight," I said as I sat down with them.

"There's blood all over you…" Shizuo said.

"It's the other guy's blood," I said.

"It was a guy!" Shizuo and Tom said in unison.

"Yeah," I said nonchalantly "I'm alright though."

"Geez, I would've never taken you as the type to get violent," Shizuo said with fascination.

"Well a woman's gotta take care of business," I said "Unfortunately, it came at the cost of getting my clothes messed up."

"I have to agree on that," said Tom "The damage is pretty bad."

"Ugh, it's one thing that the top and skirt have all these rips, but now all these stains are in it," I said "I need a bath. I've never felt more dirty in my life."

"Couldn't agree more…" I thought I heard Shizuo say.

"_What?_" I thought.

* * *

_(what Tsukihime doesn't know)_

"You can't be serious," Tom said.

"I mean it," said Shizuo.

"Okay, Tsukihime's a pretty cool girl and yes she's cute, but it's clear that she doesn't feel the same way," said Tom.

"I know," said Shizuo "In fact, I think she likes someone else. But I can't help feeling the way I do."

"_Feel_ that way," said Tom "But don't act on it."

"Hey Shizuo," both men heard Tsukihime say.

Shizuo turned around "Hey Tsuki- whoa…." he removed his sunglasses in shock.

"What happened to you?"

Tsukihime sat down between them "Got in a fight."

"There's blood all over you…" Shizuo said. "_Poor chick…._" he thought.

"It's the other guy's blood."

"It was a guy!" Shizuo and Tom both said.

"Yeah, I'm alright though."

"Geez, I would've never taken you as the type to get violent," Shizuo said, staring at her. "_It's pretty hot…_" he thought.

"Well a woman's gotta take care of business. Unfortunately, it came at the cost of getting my clothes messed up."

I have to agree on that," said Tom "The damage is pretty bad."

"Ugh, it's one thing that the top and skirt have all these rips, but now all these stains are in it," I said "I need a bath. I've never felt more dirty in my life."

"Couldn't agree more…" Shizuo mumbled underneath his breathe as he stared at her exposed and blood covered skin "_Wow,_" he thought "_The blood makes her chest look so shiny and her thighs…legs…those long legs…._"

Tom cleared his throat to snap Shizuo out of his train of thought.

"Well, I should get going," said Tsukihime as she got up "See you guys later."

"Bye."

"See ya."

When she was out of earshot, Tom gave Shizuo a dark look "I saw that, perv."

"Saw what?" Shizuo asked.

"You were staring at her the whole time," said Tom "If I didn't do anything, you would've groped her under the table."

"No I wouldn't!"

"Shizuo, come on," said Tom "She's not interested. Besides, she's five years younger than you, it's kinda weird."

Shizuo gave a weak grunt and put his sunglasses back on.

* * *

After this chapter gets published, I'm chaging the rating to MA for certain reasons, so y'know...


	3. Chapter 3

The four of us each took a separate means of transportation to get to the hotel. Izaya drove Masaomi. Miina drove me. As for Namie, I didn't know or care.

Miina pulled up to the hotel "Alright girl, you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," I said, trying to suppress my excitement.

"Good," said Miina, she then got out of the car and pulled out my luggage. I checked my hair and new outfit one last time before stepping out of the car. I expected to meet everybody inside the hotel, but to my surprise they were all standing outside.

Through my sunglasses, I could see Masaomi and Izaya mouthing "Wow," to (yes, Namie was there too, but she didn't react so y'know).

Miina handed me the luggage saying "Looks like they like your outfit," she said "Now remember to keep in touch with me for tips."

"I will," I said.

She turned around to leave "Bye!"

"Bye!" I said "Oh wait Miina!"

She turned around as she was opening the car door.

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem," she said, smiling.

I turned back to the gang "Hey guys!" I cheered as I gave both Masaomi and Izaya a hug.

"Tsukihime, you look great!" said Izaya.

"Yeah, did you get new clothes?" asked Masaomi.

"Oh this old thing?" I said, cliche intended. We all shared a short chuckle. "Aw, you guys didn't have to wait for me out here," I said.

"Well Izaya insisted," said Namie. Wait, something's different about her.

No she didn't.

She got a makeover too!

She looked like a Californian teenager: blue spaghetti strap top, pink shorts, youthful ponytail. Ironic since my makeover did the opposite: black and red silk V-neck, white skinny jeans, black belt, red heels.

So the battle begins.

* * *

Uh oh.

We have two suites separated by gender.

Izaya and Masaomi share a bedroom.

Namie and I share a bedroom.

As soon as I got in the room, I shoved the suitcase behind the bed and texted "Namie's sharing a room with me!" to Miina.

She replied "Ok, stay calm. Make sure your stuff is protected and keep an eye on her."

I began to text "But what if-"

"Hey Tsukihime," I heard Namie say, forcing me to slam the phone shut.

"Hey Namie," I said casually "So uh, are you as excited about this vacation as I am?"

"Yeah," she said "But I just wanted to say that since it's vacation, let's not compete like we usually do."

"I was thinking the same thing," I said "Let's just have fun."

"Right, so from now on, no flirting with Izaya or sabotaging each other," she listed.

"Agreed," I said.

Namie got up from the bed "Great."

"Hey Namie," I said "Since we're talking freely. I was wondering, when did you start liking Izaya?"

"To be honest," she said "I never cared for him until you came along. I guess seeing how much he likes you triggered something in me, these subconscious feelings." her tone changed dramatically as she said that last sentence. It scared me, but it also showed me she wasn't lying.

"So how about you?" she said "When did you start liking Izaya?"

I looked at my feet, a tiny bit embarrassed "When I first saw him I guess," I said "I mean I thought he was really cute when I first met him. Then after I got to know him I started liking him as a person too."

"Hm," Namie said.

* * *

Okay, calm down Tsukihime, she can't do anything to you besides sabotage your clothes and she can't get to them. Just calm down. Look! She's fast asleep and you should be too. You're fine, everything's gonna be fine! Now quit talking to yourself and get some shut-eye you've got some vacationing to do!

* * *

I woke up that morning to find Namie already in the washroom. Even though I would love nothing but a good shower with the fancy hotel soap, I didn't pay too much mind to it.

I turned on the TV to watch one of those morning talk shows. They have an American channel so I ended up watching The View. I found myself getting more in touch with my American side, being biologically white and all.

I told you guys that right? That my parents and I were born in Japan but we're white by race? I'm pretty sure I told you guys that.

The women began to talk about food for a short while, which made me hungry. So I got up and knocked on the bathroom door "Hey Namie, you wanna order room service?"

I heard her footsteps as she walked up to the door and said "Izaya's taking us to breakfast."

"Sweet," I said.

So I walked back to the bed and waited for Namie to leave the bathroom.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited….

What's taking her so long?

I didn't hear much noise. A shuffle and her foot steps every now and again. Finally after one and a half episodes of The View, she emerged from the bathroom.

Oh god.

She's wearing a mini skirt and the tightest shirt ever conceived!

I see what she's doing. But with Namie's naturally petite frame, the clothes didn't seem as provocative as I think she was hoping. Now if a really curvy girl like me wore something like that….

With the clothes already in my arms, I waltzed into the washroom and underwent my own transformation. I was wearing a smiler style as yesterday, this time it was pink skinny jeans, white flats, and a white blouse with a gold medallion. I also added a pink flower to my hair for good measure.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yep," I said.

* * *

I noticed Izaya was dressed more casually too, jeans and a red and black polo. He wasn't even wearing his signature jacket. I like how the shirt showed off his muscles.

Giggity, giggity~

"And he didn't even stop!" Masaomi was in the middle of wrapping up a joke. Everyone was trying to keep their laughter down to an "inside-voice" level since we were in public. But we were all breaking. Every time we would stop laughing, we would look at each other and start laughing all over again! The people around us weren't annoyed though, I'm pretty sure some of them even overheard the joke and thought it was funny too.

Suddenly, I saw my cell phone flash beneath my pants pocket. It was on silent so the light was my only indication that someone had texted me.

While eating my waffles, I flipped open the phone underneath the table, expecting a "How's everything?" from Miina.

But no. Instead I got an anonymous text saying "Meet me in the nature preserve."

"_Wrong number?_" I thought. I quickly texted back that he or she had the wrong number and that I'm Tsukihime, all the while, still listening to another one of Masaomi's hilarious stories.

I got a text back and I was a little scared to see it said "No, I don't have the wrong number Tsuki. Please, whenever you can, meet me at the nature preserve. It's important."

No one I knew called me Tsuki….

* * *

"I'll meet up with you guys in a minute," I told everyone "I've got to take care of something really quick."

"Sure." "Okay."

Namie squinted a little at me and nodded before she left along with the others.

If my memory's correct, the nature preserve is this way….

* * *

Why am I doing this?

Great, my mind chose _now_ to ask that question when I was already in the middle of the preserve.

But it's true, I had no idea who I was meeting and I'm very far away from any people. If the person I was meeting had bad intentions, there would be no escape.

I have to turn back.

"Tsuki," I heard a familiar voice say.

I looked over to see a blonde man in a white tank top and skull cap.

Wait.

No way.

"Shizuo…?" I gasped. I didn't recognize him without the bartender outfit or sunglasses.

His eyes were the sweetest shade of honey-brown, he looked so calm and cool, it's like he was a totally different person.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" I stuttered.

"I came to see you," he said softly.

"Wow," I said, trying to make a casual atmosphere "I've never seen you like this. In these new clothes, I mean."

"I decided to dress the way I've always wanted to today," he said.

"Why today?" I asked, sitting down on a log.

He sat down beside me and stroked my arm, smiling a little "Since I'm visiting you…."

"Visiting me?" I questioned, feeling somewhat uncomfortable "Why?"

"I need to tell you something," he said, still stroking my arm.

I looked at him.

* * *

(What Tsukihime doesn't know)

"_Oh god, that look she's giving me…_" thought Shizuo "_Those eyes, those big blue eyes. She's got such a cute face. With a small, cute nose, blushed cheeks, pink lips…_"

"What're you doing?"

Tsukihime jumped up and left Shizuo to fall forward. He had no idea he was leaning in to kiss her.

Her face was blank but her eyes were wide with shock. She turned around to walk away but eventually bolted into a sprint.

"_What have I done…._" thought Shizuo as he watched her run.

* * *

Oh my god…

Shizuo is in love with me.

What's worse: he followed me here!

What's_ worse_: I'm at the risk of letting Namie, Masaomi and Izaya know because we're all in one place!

Okay, calm down. You can't let any of them suspect a thing. Just ignore it.

I knew the four of us planned to meet each other at the water fountain in the center of the promenade. So I was free to roam around for a little bit.

"Hey Tsukihime!" greeted Masaomi from practically out of nowhere.

"Hi buddy!" I said.

"There's a great manga store just downstairs," he said "Since you love manga, I thought you'd like to see it."

"I would love to!" I said.

As we started walking and talking about the manga they sold, I noticed something.

"Where's Izaya?" I asked.

"Somewhere with Namie," he replied.

I swear I thought I heard glass breaking.

"Tsukihime?" Masaomi asked.

I pulled out my phone and texted Izaya "Where are you?"

No answer.

"Tsukihime?" questioned Masaomi.

I sighed, I shouldn't be worrying about Namie right now.

"Sorry," I said, putting the phone away "I just forgot something. It's fine now, so let's head to that store."

* * *

OMG. The yaoi.

O.M.G. The. Yaoi. Manga.

Every girl's dream!

I was in the middle of reading a very steamy scene when I heard Masaomi say "That's my favorite!"

"Huh? Really?" I was surprised to hear this from him.

"Yeah, I've already got the first five volumes…." he trailed off as if he just came to a realization of something. In fact, I'm pretty sure he did.

"You can't tell anyone," he suddenly said.

"I won't," I said. He either realized he was gay or realized he loved yaoi too much. Either way, I won't tell.

"Hey, what time is it?" he asked.

I checked my phone "Time to meet up at the fountain."

* * *

"Does anyone notice how much like the Mall of America this place is?" I asked.

"Well I've never been there," said Masaomi.

"I don't think any of us would really know," said Izaya.

"Well it's really big just like this one, except I don't think it has a fountain," I said "Also, the Mall of America has a lot more kid-friendly spots. This place is more aimed towards teens and young adults like us."

Izaya and Masaomi began to discuss the topic on their own. That's when Namie tapped my shoulder and whispered "Hey, could you come with me to the washroom?"

I assumed it was a woman issue she had trouble with, so I agreed.

"We'll be right back guys," I told Izaya and Masaomi.

* * *

We walked into the empty restroom.

"Whats wrong, monthly issues?" I asked as I walked up to the mirror "Becau-"

She pulled out her cell phone and put it in my face.

There was a photo on the screen. A couple sitting on a log about to kiss-

Holy crap!

I was frozen in horror.

"Gotcha," Namie said. I could see her sinister look in the mirror

"Namie, you have to understand what happened," I said, my voice shaky "I had no idea Shizuo would follow me here!"

"I know what happened," she said "But Izaya doesn't."

"What do I have to do keep you from telling him?" I asked, my voice stone serious.

"Nothing," she said "All you have to do is sit back while I make my move."

I could see my expression harden in the mirror.

"If you try anything once, I'll tell him, if you try a second time, I'll show him the picture," she said.

I can't believe what she's doing.

I now have two options:

Sit back and watch Namie seduce Izaya.

Or risk having Izaya think I'm a slut who has no interest in him.

* * *

I never noticed this until now, but practically every character is now in totally different wardrobe. But I had to, otherwise scenes like the Shizuo-Tsukihime scene would be awkward to imagine.


	4. Chapter 4

Despite the happy attitude and smile I had painted all over my face, I was actually having a meltdown on the inside.

I've got to get a hold of that phone and delete the picture, that way if Namie squeals, she'll have no proof to back it up.

There was a very awkward silence between us as we went back to the hotel that night after a long day of non-stop tourism.

Namie had a smirk on her face that was slowly killing me on the inside.

That chick is going down.

* * *

It was 3 in the morning when I finally decided that it she was sound asleep. I slid out of bed and tiptoed up to the closet. Somehow I managed to keep the dead silence that was sustained in the room.

There it was, her purse. I slid my hand inside and immediately grabbed her phone. I jumped when the lights came on and all I heard was a prideful "Tsk, tsk, tsk."

Of course, Namie was standing there shaking her head with the same smirk that she'd been wearing on her face all day.

Screw her right now! The fact that she's here means I can delete this picture right in front of her face!

She saw that I wasn't going to stop my actions and lunged for the phone. I dodged and darted across the room as she fell. This process repeated several times until finally, she grabbed my ankle and I came tumbling down.

The phone dropped out of my hands and bounced on the carpet, I quickly snatched it and tried to get up. But Namie grabbed me so quick that my shorts were yanked off and I was left in my panties. I ignored it and curled up in a ball to keep the phone from her. She tried to pry my limbs away, so I decided to trick her and stuff the cellphone in my shirt. When she finally let go of me, she was left completely baffled "Where'd it go?"

I tried my best to act the same way "Did it slide under the bed!" While she went underneath her bed, I went under mine. If I'm quick enough, I could delete the picture under here.

But before I could even move my hand, the phone vibrated. I covered my mouth as I gasped.

I could feel Namie's feet beside me "What was that?" her tone told me she knew what it was.

"I think that was _my_ phone," I said.

"Liar!" she yanked me from the bed and gave me an angry look "You were hiding it between your tits!"

"No I wasn't! I always keep my phone in my bra!" I said. Sometimes it was true.

"You're not wearing a bra!" she said.

"Yes I am, I was too lazy to take it off!" I claimed.

"Oh really?" she said "Well lets see."

"Huh?"

Next thing I knew, she threw me onto the bed and pinned me down in a way even a contortionist would find odd. I tried to wrestle her but ended up getting her shirt off instead, leaving her in a sports bra.

"See! You're wearing a bra, why can't you believe that I'm wearing one too!" I argued.

"Because I can prove it!" She finally got me and dug her hand up my shirt. I yelped in response and said "You're violating me!"

"I'm proving a point!"

"You've proved it! Now you're just having fun!"

"Gimme the phone!"

"Never!"

"I know you have it!"

"No! Get offa me!"

"Not until you give up!"

"You're hurting me!"

"Surrender!"

"Noooooo!"

"Aaaaahhh!"

"Aaaaahhh!"

Both of us froze in fear when we heard a loud thump against the wall, followed by an "Ow!"

We untangled ourselves, looked at each other and then around the room "What was that?"

I shrugged in response, then I noticed there was a light flickered in the room followed by "Dammit Steve, you spilled the beer!"

When Namie and I got the suite, there was a hole about the width of a coffee mug in the wall. But we didn't say anything since it was covered up on the other side. Now, that cover-up was gone and a light was shining through it.

We heard more arguing coming from the hole. Namie and I went over to look at it. Inside, we saw our neighbor's room: two frat boys arguing over the spilled beer.

"Shut off that light or the girls will see us!" said one.

The other obeyed and shut it off, both waited "I don't hear them anymore," said one.

"Did they go back to sleep?" asked the other.

"I hope not, that was some hot-ass yuri action," he said, waving his hand on each syllable of his words for emphasis.

Namie and I exchanged a look and simultaneously walked out of our suite and over to the other room, not even making an effort to retrieve our disgarded clothes. Not surprisingly, these dumbos left the door unlocked.

They jumped when they saw us "H-hey, how'd you get in here?" one of them stammered while the other frantically shut the hole closed.

Namie turned on the light and said "It's called a door lock, perverts."

Still trying to act innocent, the other guy asked "Uh, who are you and why are you here?"

I walked over to him and got on the bed with him "I think you know that already."

"_Really?_" Namie said condescendingly "Are you _really_ gonna do this right now?"

"Chill out girl, I'm opening the hole," I said.

The guy beside me whistled and said "Which one?"

I pushed him off the bed and took the cover off the hole in the wall "This one."

"There's a hole in the wall?" the guy on the other bed questioned.

"Yeah, it was put there so you could watch some 'hot-ass yuri action'," I impersonated, arm-waving and all.

The two guys grew a guilty look.

* * *

"That was a lot of ass-kicking," Namie said.

"Not even the sexy kind of ass-kicking," I said.

Namie gave me a look and then shook her head.

We got the cover-up so that we could block the hole from our side.

That night we slept peacefully.

* * *

Oh damn!

Stupid frat perverts made me forget to delete the photo on Namie's phone!

Wait, was it still in my shirt?

It was!

It was really early in the morning and Namie was still asleep, perfect opportunity.

I pulled the phone out and quickly deleted the photo. As soon as I pressed 'delete' all I heard was "Do you still have my phone?"

I quickly tucked the phone deep in the blankets "Huh?"

"I know you still have my phone," Namie said.

"I think it fell out my shirt when you pinned me down," I said, carefully sliding it in my night-shorts.

Namie was slowly turned around, skeptical "Maybe…"

Just then her phone vibrated, allowing me to realize a girl should never ever never ever for never ever place a vibrating object in her shorts.

Namie spun around as fast as lightning "You hear that?"

I crossed my legs to muffle the noise, big mistake "Ah~"

"I don't hear it anymore," she said, looking off into space.

I pulled a pillow over face "Ohhhhhhhh~"

"What's wrong with you?" Namie asked.

"I've got a headache~!~!" although muffled by the pillow, my voice was high and whiny. I barely recognized it.

"Okay…..?" Namie said awkwardly "I'm gonna go take a shower…"

Finally the vibrating stopped.

After a few seconds of recovery, I snatched the phone out of my shorts and saw the message was from Izaya.

It read: Headed to the beach at 12, you in?

Aw yeah.

* * *

I'm about to make a big entrance, so here's the plan:

I called Namie and told her I'd meet her, Izaya and Masaomi at the beach a little later than I intended. I lied and said I got a little caught up with something, I could hear in her voice that she thought she had the upper hand by being there first.

Poor child.

Meanwhile, I hung around the hotel for a bit and made sure my outfit and hair are both in order and got some pep-talk from Miina.

Finally it was time, I arrived at the beach, fully clothed. It was one of those secluded beaches for teens and young adults only, so there was a fair amount of people there. I spotted the gang quick.

Oh god, Izaya was shirtless. The muscles, oh the muscles….

What the hell? Namie's in a bright pink string bikini! It showed a lot, but you couldn't really tell, with Namie not having much to show as it is.

I'm not criticizing, I'm just being honest.

"Hey, guys!" I said. After we all exchanged greetings I asked "Where are the changing booths?"

"Over by the showers," Izaya pointed.

"Ah, thanks," I said.

* * *

"Holy…"

"Shit…"

Those were Izaya and Masaomi's reactions when I stepped out in my swimsuit.

A bright red strapless top hooked in the front by a gold ring.

An equally bright red bikini bottom hooked by three gold rings on the sides.

Namie had left while I was changing and she was just now coming back "Hey guys, I just….." she paused when she noticed Izaya and Masaomi weren't paying attention. Then she looked at me and her jaw dropped.

She walked up to me and whispered "Remember the picture?"

"Check your phone," I whispered back.

She did so with confidence, then her face turned into a frown.

"Score one for Tsukihime!"

* * *

***I had WAY too much fun writing that wrestling scene. WAY too much fun.**


	5. Chapter 5

"You cannot do this," hissed Namie.

"Oh? And why not?" I retorted.

"Because if you do, I'll tell him about you and Shizuo."

"Without any evidence to back it up? Izaya will just think you're a jealous trick, which you are."

Namie gasped and said "How dare you-"

Just then, the ever so oblivious Masaomi interrupted "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going in the water."

Namie and I were so busy arguing that we didn't notice Izaya was already in the water and Masaomi was about to leave us behind and-

Oh my god, Izaya + Shirtless + wet = brain overload.

"Jubilee Whee~!" I merrily ran past Namie and swan dived into the water.

"_Wow! The ocean is gorgeous! Sure there aren't many sea creatures, but it's still pretty,_" I thought as soon as I went underwater.

Like a public pool, I could see all the other adults in the ocean, mainly just their legs and….Why hello there~

I screamed underwater as someone put a heavy weight over my head and shoulders. My legs kicked in and out of the water until I was finally able to squirm free and swim away. I breeched to the surface only to see Namie smirking in the distance and Masaomi and Izaya laughing.

Just play it cool, Tsukihime, play it cool.

I swam back and threw back the same smirk "You got me!"

"Yes I did," she said.

"Now it's time for me to do the same."

"Wait, what?"

"Geronimo!" I exclaimed as I lunged for her. Wanting to keep a clean image in front of the boys, I simply tickled her instead of nearly drowning her like she did to me.

She ended up getting free and swimming away just as I did.

"Oh no you don't!" I swam after her, actually having fun. I ended up chasing after her for a while, eventually I got tired and rested on the shoreline far away from where we were. On this part of the shoreline, there were outdoor bars and jacuzzis.

It wasn't long before Namie swam up to me and said "Trying to keep up this cute-girl image for Izaya isn't gonna work. Tickling me? How pathetic."

"And wearing those provocative clothes isn't gonna work either," I said.

"Oh please! Who are you going to fool trying to fit that ass into that bikini bottom?"

I gasped, offended. The only thing I could come up with was "At least I have an ass!" I squealed a high-pitched squeal when somebody pinched my cheek (not the one on my face).

"Yes she does," said the male who did it. Another guy sat beside us and said "But hey, we love girls of all sizes."

"Wait a minute," said Namie "Aren't you the boys from the hotel?"

"Ugh, now that I have a better view of you guys, it looks like you belong on Jersey Shore," I said.

"Steve and I did audition," said one guy. "But they didn't want us," said Steve.

"Surprise, surprise," Namie scoffed.

"I like Snooki," I said "She's kinda cutesy and fun."

"Like you," said Steve as he leaned into me.

I stood up quickly "Hey, hey, hey, whoa whoa, hey!" I said "I didn't forget what you guys did last night."

"Aw c'mon, we just got off on the wrong foot," said Steve "Ain't that right Jake?"

"Yeah, who's to say we can't be friends?" asked Jake.

"Me," said Namie.

"I second that vote," I said.

"We'll buy you drinks," Jake said.

Namie and I exchanged a look: We're not stupid.

"No thanks," we both said.

"Oh c'mon," he insisted.

"Nope." "Never."

"Wanna hang out in the jacuzzi?" Jake asked.

"Don't you get it already?" asked Namie.

"I actually wanted to go in the jacuzzi," I said in a kiddy voice.

"You can't be serious," said Namie.

"I like jacuzzis," I said.

"Then we'll go tomorrow," Namie said.

"But-"

Namie starting pulling me by my arm away from the boys "Come on, lets just go back."

"Noooooooo….."

* * *

"I can't believe you were seriously about to go in the jacuzzi with those boys!" said Namie "And after all this hassle just so you could get your hands on Izaya. You change your mind so quickly and set your sight on another pair of guys," then she paused and squinted at me "You were planning to have a foursome weren't you?"

"No!" I said "I wasn't hitting on those guys, I just wanted to go in the jacuzzi!"

"Y'know, I should have suspected this from someone as promiscuous as you," said Namie.

"Pfft! Please, I think we've already addressed your clothing choice showing more skin than mine," I said.

"If anyone's showing more skin, it's you. I mean, how does someone not notice these?" and with that, she grabbed the sides of my top to emphasize my chest.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" we both heard Izaya ask. We looked up and saw Masaomi with him with the same confused look on his face.

Namie snatched her hands away "Her top was crooked," she muttered.

"Okay…" Izaya said, scratching his head awkwardly "We just wanted to say we were going to go get some slushies."

"Oh okay."

There was an awkward silence as they walked away.

I was the first to break it "Never touch me like that again," I said harshly as I adjusted my top.

* * *

We relaxed on the beach for a while as late afternoon shifted in. "Nice view huh?" I heard Izaya say. I must've been getting sleepy because I didn't realize he was cradling me.

"Yeah," I sighed, looking out to the soft colors of pink and orange. My eyelids began to fall and soon I was asleep in his arms.

I was awoken by a raindrop. I blinked a few times to see rainclouds brewing.

"Yeah, we may wanna get out of here," Izaya said.

I got up and reached for my bag of clothes, but I saw it was gone. I looked around for bit before Izaya asked "Lookin' for something?"

"My clothes, you guys haven't seen them, have you?" I asked.

"Afraid not."

"Nope."

"No."

While everyone else left to change back into their normal clothes, I searched the beach for my own. After a while it was pouring and I knew it was no use to continue searching.

So we quickly ran back to the hotel. I gained a lot of unwanted stares from people being in my two piece.

By the time we got up to our rooms, Izaya said "Come on into my room and let me dry you off."

Something about his offer seemed…off. But I agreed anyway. Namie seemed to notice, so her response was "Oh no, she can just dry off in _our_ room."

Izaya and Masaomi exchanged an awkward panicked look for some reason.

"Ah, uh, Masaomi didn't you want to take Namie somewhere?" Izaya asked.

"Yeah! Oh yeah," said Masaomi as he grabbed Namie's arm "Come on Namie, we've gotta hurry."

She seemed confused "Hurry for what?"

"You'll see," he said as he dragged her over.

* * *

I went inside Izaya's room to change out of my swimsuit and dry off. Now that I think about it, Namie may have been right about drying off in my room. Because the only thing I could change into was Izaya's robe, I didn't even have any underwear to wear beneath it.

Even though my skin was still cold and soft, but I felt warm and fuzzy inside the robe.

I lied down on Masaomi's bed and watched the rain pour softly outside "Thanks Izaya, I really appreciate this."

I felt him sit at the end of the bed "No problem Tsukihime," I heard him say.

I looked up, his black fedora hat suited him so well and his thin shirt did too. The room was darkened by the storm clouds, only illuminated by the dim lamp. My eyes started lowering as I prepared to drift off to sleep again.

I felt the weight in the bed shift and a hand slip under the incline of my back and another hand behind my head. I slowly began to get lifted "Mm, Iza-"

Kiss.

I was cut off by a kiss.

It was soft and sweet, like nothing I've ever felt before. Izaya lowered me back to the bed, never breaking from the kiss. I felt his tongue graze my lip before finally entering and exploring my mouth.

My arms found their way around his back, allowing his weight to fully rest on me.

I let out a surprised gasp into our kiss as I felt his hand reach into my robe and grab my breast. His other hand soon joined in as the two massaged my chest. I wasn't aware that the entire time I had been grasping his shirt, gradually removing it until finally he sat up and removed it completely.

We kissed passionately as his firm pects pressed against my soft breasts.

By instinct, my hand gradually slid down between us and into his pants to grab his already hardening member. I began to pump and stroke it as he moaned into our kiss. We smoothly shifted positions as he removed his pants, leaving him nude. My hair and robe merely hung from my shoulders and hips as I crawled up to him and popped the head into my mouth. Gradually, I inserted more length into my mouth, allowing my tongue to coil around it like a lollipop.

His moans filled the air. His hands pushed off my robe to leave me completely naked, he then brushed his fingers through my hair and grabbed my rear once he reached the tips of my hair. It wasn't long before I felt his hands move up to my shoulders as he moved me back onto my back and spread my legs.

Slowly, I felt a heavy painful weight arise from my wall, I cried out as I clutched him tighter like he was my last savior. It was certainly like no pain I've ever felt, but something about it felt…enticing. With a final grunt, he slid his rod deep into my virgin entrance, making me inhale a shuddering gasp. I could a little burning moisture that I interpretted was the blood of my broken wall.

He groaned into my ear as he thrusted slowly. I moaned in the same pattern as I shifted my hips. This went on for some time, the sensation started feeling monotonous. I knew he was beginning to feel the same way, because without hesitation, he lifted my leg and turned me around so I would be on all fours facing the head of the bed frame.

I grabbed my hair bangs in ecstasy as he began thrusting again, this position made all the difference. My hand moved down as I groped my own breasts in pleasure while my other hand grabbed the bed frame for balance. I lurched my body to give my back a more inclined posture and allow him to go deeper. He began to increase his speed. Faster. Faster. Faster! Oh and so much harder! I grasped the bed frame with both of my hands and allowed my breasts to bounce freely from the force of each thrust. He keeps hitting that one spot, that special spot, the one that practically made me melt from the inside, out.

My moaning increased volume and became more high-pitch. He groaned my name. Suddenly, another feeling in the same area occurred. It was a tickling, pleasurable feeling that seemed to pinpoint in one specific spot. Soon the feeling increased. Higher, higher, higher!

I gasped as my body exploded with climax. I collapsed with a shuddering whimper as I released. He was still thrusting into me, but not long after, his hot seed came flowing out of me like a molasses river.

He collapsed beside me, both of us were panting and sweating, listening to the rain outside. I felt his hands wrap around my waist and pull me into his body. He pulled the covers over our naked bodies as we snuggled and watched the night take over.


	6. Chapter 6

"There is no way~!" I laughed.

"Believe me, Masaomi always finds a way," Izaya laughed.

It was late evening when Izaya and I woke up and we were talking over a glass of wine. Well, I just said I was thirsty and he just so happened to have some wine.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"That's probably him right now," said Izaya as he threw on pants. Yeah, he was still nude. I just had on my bikini bottom.

When my hair clip slid off the bed, I stepped off to get it. My hips and 'inside' were still aching. I jumped when I heard a loud commotion at the door.

As soon as I turned around, Namie and Masaomi stepped in and gasped. I yelped and quickly covered my bare chest. Poor Masaomi's nose started gushing with blood and he almost fainted.

"What the hell Namie!" scolded Izaya.

She didn't respond, her jaw stayed open in shock. She swallowed hard and examined the scene, finally she stuttered "D-did you…" then she looked at me "…a-and her…" Her face of shock turned to anger as she stomped over to me. I put my hands up to protect myself as I backed away from her saying "Now, now. Lets not be too hasty. Lets settle this like ladies."

"You have no right to even label yourself as a lady," she said in a low voice.

"Namie what's wrong with you?" I heard Izaya say in the back.

"I think she's jealous of Tsukihime," I heard Masaomi say.

"Jealous?" Namie turned around and said "Please! I'm not jealous."

"Then why'd you rush in here like I was doing something wrong?" Izaya asked condescendingly.

"Because…well, I…"

"She's jealous man," said Masaomi.

"Go get some tissue, you're getting blood all over you," Izaya muttered in a disgusted tone.

"But I don't wanna miss this," whined Masaomi.

"The bathroom's right behind you, believe me, you won't miss a thing."

Masaomi finally agreed and left.

Then Izaya turned back to Namie "I'm waiting."

Namie took a deep breath and said "Tsukihime's a bad girl."

"What?" Izaya said tiredly.

"She gets these jobs and flirts with the bosses just for her own gain, male or female."

"What?!" this time, I said that. I was so shocked by what she was saying I didn't even bother to cover my chest, so when Masaomi came back, blood poured out on the other side of his nose and he was forced to go get more tissue.

"You are the biggest liar," I said.

"Of course, accuse me of lying when the truth comes out," said Namie in a much calmer tone "Even Shizuo knows it."

I gasped.

"Thats right, she got hired as a debt collector recently and has been flirting with Shizuo," said Namie.

"I would never!"

"Who do you think gave her the money to buy all these new clothes for the vacation?"

"Miina got these for me!"

"Oh, another female boss that you've screwed around with? I bet she helped you buy those fake breast implants too."

"Miina's my best friend! And I don't have implants, they're real!"

"Izaya, you've known me for years. You just met this girl a few months ago. You should know who to trust," said Namie.

The entire room went silent. I honestly can't blame Izaya and Masaomi for being conflicted. The only sound we could hear was an elevator in the distance, since the door was still open. I didn't notice it that well until I heard foot steps follow it and a familiar voice saying "Could you guys keep it down up- Masaomi?"

"Shizuo?"

"Izaya?"

"What the-?"

Then Shizuo turned to us and said "What are you-? Holy titty-party…" his voice trailed off as a gush of blood squirted from his nose and he had to cover it up. Masaomi handed him some tissue "Here."

I let out a tiny squeal as I covered my chest again.

There was an uncomfortable silence again, and Shizuo was the first to break it "Okay, I just came up here to tell you guys to keep it down."

"Wait a second, why are you here?" asked Izaya.

"What? I can't take a vacation too?"

"No I mean the fact that you're here at the same time as us in the same hotel kinda struck me as odd," said Izaya, but the tone he was using, I knew he was suspicious.

"Because Tsukihime's screwing around with him," said Namie.

I raised my fists "No I'm not!"

"Oh my god…." said Shizuo as more blood flooded from his nose.

"I know right?" Masaomi said as he gave him more tissue.

"She's lying!" I said "Tell 'em Shizuo."

Both Shizuo and Masaomi were in a trance right now.

I growled and began to walk over to them, but half-way there, Tom walked into the suite saying "What the heck is going- Whoaaaaaa titty….!"

I chose to ignore him and looked at Izaya "You've gotta believe me Izaya, I only love you. Please, please, please, believe me-"

"What a minute, you love _him_?!" Shizuo interrupted.

I glared at him and said "I was about to make an important speech here."

"But I love you," he said.

"WHAT!?" everyone in the room said.

Izaya slipped away from me saying "I need some time to think."

"No, no, no, don't do this to me man," I whined. Masaomi went after him and shut the door behind him.

No one was left but Shizuo, Tom and Namie, and none of them dared to make a single noise.

"You're smart not to say anything," I growled "Since you know whats coming to you."

I turned around, chuckling sarcastically "First of all, I can't believe you would make up a story about me screwing bosses, just to get Izaya to break up with me."

"Namie?" Shizuo said in disbelief.

"Thats cold man," said Tom, shaking his head at her.

"You are a selfish bitch," I said with no emotion "And I hate you."

"You don't deserve him," Namie said bitterly "I've been with him for years. Years! And you think that just because you're pretty, you can wrap him around your finger within a few months?"

I started ranting at her about all the hell she's put me through and she ranted back in the same manner. And believe me, nothing could break apart this argument.

* * *

"I know Tsukihime would never lie to me," said Izaya "But Namie's story made so much sense."

"That may be true, but Namie's story would only make sense if we were talking about some other girl, not Tsukihime," said Masaomi "Look, you love her right?"

"More than anything."

"Then what reason is there not to believe her?"

Izaya nodded in deep thought "Yeah, you're right. What was I thinking? Considering Tsukihime doing something like that."

"Well I don't blame you. Namie's a pretty tough chick and in the heat of the moment, there was a lot of pressure put on you," said Masaomi.

"But she's still not an excuse to keep me away from Tsukihime," said Izaya "The only thing standing in the way is Shizuo."

"Oh yeah, he loves her now," uncomfortably said Masaomi.

"But she couldn't love him back, especially after we…y'know…"

Masaomi raised an eye brow "Speaking of which…how far did you get with her?"

"Dude, really?"

"C'mon, you can tell me," said Masaomi, nudging him

Izaya paused for a minute to tease him before saying "All the way~"

"Aw yeah!" Masaomi said, fist-pumping into the air "Now I have one question."

Izaya groaned.

"Hear me out! I just wanted to know…are her tits real?"

"Real as can be," Izaya said smirking "I bet they put that Anri girl to shame."

"Ah Anri stuffs her bra, we all know that," waved off Masaomi.

"Hm, I kinda assumed that, since Asian girls are known for being slender."

"Isn't Tsukihime white?"

"Yeah but she was born in Japan."

"Oh," said Masaomi "So she's biologically American."

"Yeah," said Izaya "Gotta love the American girls."

"Amen to that," said Masaomi "So what are we gonna say?"

"After that huge feud, I'm not quite sure," said Izaya "All I know is Shizuo better stay away from my girlfriend."

* * *

I sighed a very heavy sigh "Shizuo, I can't get mad at you. You were only being honest. But you've gotta understand that I'm Izaya's girlfriend."

"Oh no you are not!" Namie claimed from the other side of the room. I had been arguing with her the entire night and it seemed like she wanted to start again "And would it kill you to put on a shirt?"

"Hey, hey, hey, little distractions like that don't matter," said Tom, cleaning up his nose bleed from earlier. Truth be told, I would've covered up a while ago, but my arms got tired and my bikini top was no where to be found.

"There's nothing little about any of this. Especially her huge ass trying to fit into that bikini bottom."

"Alright thats it!" I said as turned around. Shizuo caught me in mid-pounce.

"Lemme go! I'll kill her!"

"Chill out!" said Shizuo.

I kicked and jumped with all my might but Shizuo was able to keep me bound by his arms with practically no effort.

Eventually I stopped, panting and red with rage.

"Pathetic," scoffed Namie.

This time, I let her have it. After taking several minutes to catch my breath, I said "Shizuo, move your hand."

He was still holding me back, for fear that I would pounce again, but unfortunately his hand was on my bare breast and I knew he was subconsciously squeezing it.

He quickly snatched his hands away "Sorry."

I sat in one of the beds and pulled the covers up to my chin "So now what do we do?" I asked no one in particular.

"Namie…!" I heard someone say in an irritated tone. I looked up and saw Izaya stomp into the room and up to her "I can't believe you would stoop so low."

Whoa.

No one's ever seen Izaya angry. Ever.

"And don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about," he said.

"She doesn't deserve you-"

"Oh and you do?"

Ooooooooooh…..treated.

"And besides, who are you to run my love life anyway?" he continued.

Treated again!

"Izaya, listen. I've been with you for years and she's-"

"Been with me for months, you said that already. Any other valid points?"

Trplie threat threated! Bam!

"I know you better than her, _we_ were supposed to be the ones who fall in love. But then she came along and got in between us," Namie explained.

Izaya shook his head "Namie, as far as I knew, we were just business partners. I had no idea that thats what was running through your mind."

"Neither did I," she said "But as soon as we met her at that restaurant and you had a look in your eyes that I'd never seen before, I just…." she paused and started a new sentence "The way you acted around her just dug up these subconscious feelings I had for you."

Izaya's face grew solemn but his voice was still stern "I'm sorry, but I just don't feel the same way."

Namie rushed out of the room, knocking Masaomi over.

Izaya took a deep sigh and turned to Shizuo.

"I-I told him already," I said shyly.

Izaya was about to say something, but he just nodded instead.

"Yeah, she told me that she was in love with you," said Shizuo "But that doesn't mean there still isn't a chance."

"What?" "Huh?" "Come again?" were said all at the same time.

Shizuo gently lifted my face up to his, making me drop the blanket.

"Shizu-" he planted a soft kiss on the very corner of my lips, he was taunting me.

When he pulled away I could see Izaya struggling to contain his anger.

Shizuo licked his lips and said "Come on Tom, lets get back to our room," still looking at me with that same smirk.

* * *

"Izaya, you know I still love you."

"I know, and you know I still love you, Tsukihime."

* * *

**So much drama! :O**


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to the steady drone of the TV and Masaomi and Izaya's whispered voices.

Without moving or opening my eyes, I tuned in on their conversation.

"…she what?"

"She left her resignation letter on the bed, at least I hope it's her resignation and not a hate letter."

I supposed they were talking about Namie, after that huge blowout last night, I wouldn't be surprised if she left.

"Hey, would you mind staying in Namie's suite for a while so Tsukhime could change when she wakes up?" whispered Izaya.

"Sure," I heard Masaomi whisper before his footsteps and a door close.

I felt Izaya caress my cheek, forcing a smile to creep up on my face "Morning, beautiful," I heard him say.

"Hey there..." I said before yawning. I sat up in bed and headed to the washroom, then stopped to ask "You think you could head over to my suite and get my stuff? My toothbrush is in the bathroom too."

"Sure," he said, getting out of bed and walking past me to exit the room.

* * *

The rest of the day was oddly lazy, the odd part is how relaxing it was after that huge late night feud. We spent all day mainly talking, laughing, watching TV while the other was on the internet.

"Hey Tsukhime," said Izaya "I was thinking about staying here for a few more days, what about you?"

"Sounds great," I said, opening up my e-mail, which was surprisingly full of messages. Of course I was apprehensive at first, but curiosity got the best of me and I clicked the inbox anyway.

27 messages from whom I assume to be Namie, Kiki, and Daichi.

Namie gave me lengthy explanations on what a horrible person she thought I was. I deleted all of them after just reading the first sentence of one of them. I clicked on one of Kiki's e-mail's which simply read "You got what you deserved," followed by a URL that wouldn't load. I deleted the rest of Kiki's and Daichi's e-mails without bothering to read them.

Right now, Izaya was on the phone with Shinra, I motioned to him I'd be right back. When he didn't understand what I meant, he put Shinra on hold and asked "What'd you say?"

"I said, I'm going to the bath house," I said.

* * *

No one else was in the bath house by this hour, so it was just me in this huge hot tub. I stripped down to just a towel and grabbed a second towel for my hair before turning on the water. As the tub filled, I let a steady stream of bubble bath flow into the water.

The room quickly filled with thick steam, I began to feel uncomfortable in my solitude, to the point where I clutched my towel like it's my savior.

I assumed it was just my nerves and thought to myself "_Just relax,_" before letting the towel fall and slipping into the water. The tub was deep enough to only leave my head and shoulders above water, certainly deeper than any household tub. I swam through the water as the petals and suds followed me and clung to my skin. Finally, relaxation!

Splash.

I opened my eyes but couldn't see anything more than thick steam. Then I felt movement. I held my breath.

Nothing.

I released my breath.

"Shhh…." arms wrapped around me and a body pressed against me. I gasped.

The man breathed down my neck, sending a shiver down my spine. I know who this is.

"Shizuo…" I breathed, then I pushed myself away from him, splashing the water around.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down!" he said as he grasped my wrist with ease. This brought me to a position where I was facing him. His face seemed so calm and at ease, it ticked me off.

"Let me go," I growled.

He smiled and gently pulled me closer "Sure hon," he said "As long as you don't try to run away from me."

I snatched my hand away and stomped through the water to the rim of the tub.

A whispered moan escaped my lips as Shizuo's body grinded against mine. Without turning to face him, I asked "What are you doing here?"

"I always keep my word," I heard him say "I told you I'd make you fall in love with me," his hand traveled up to my breasts. My mind was in protest, but my body refused to move. Shizuo saw this and kissed my neck. As his kisses lowered, so did his hands. He was clinging to my hips now.

It was at that moment that my senses came back "St-stop," I moaned as I tried to pry his hands away. I even put my foot up to get more leverage. I ended up slipping and getting both of us submerged under the water. I got up, sputtering and coughing up water. My hair was soaked and the towel on my head had fallen into the water. Before Shizuo could get a chance to get back to me, I pulled myself out the water and left the bathhouse.

* * *

"Are you okay?" asked Izaya as I hot-combed my hair.

"Yeah…" I said, not really looking anywhere.

"I know it's been a hectic weekend," Izaya said, as he began changing into his night clothes.

"Uh-huh…" I said.

Suddenly, he dropped down beside me on the bed "Did anything happen in the bath house?" he asked with almost no emotion.

I struggled to debate on whether I had the heart to tell him, by the amount of time I was taking to answer him, I knew it was pointless to say it was nothing.

By the end of my story, Izaya sat with his face in his hand.

"Please don't be mad at me," I said "I understand if you are but-"

He cut me off with one of the softest kisses in existence. He looked at me warmly and whispered "I can't be mad at you. It's not even your fault," he gave me a side-hug "It'll be alright…"

That night, I was able to sleep with total reassurance.


	8. Chapter 8

My phone rang on the bathroom counter.

Squinting through the steam, I reached out to feel for my cell phone to answer it. I held the phone away from my wet head "Hello?"

"Tsukihime, what the hell is going on?!" was Miina's reply.

"With that response, I could ask you the same," I nervously said "What's the matter?"

"You haven't checked in on Angel Hearts's website have you?" she asked.

"Angel Hearts has a website?"

* * *

I don't think Izaya slept at all last night, which is why he slept late into the morning. So I sat on my bed in my towel with the laptop in front of me. Miina told me how to get to the website, which, for some reason, was difficult to get to. Was it really that much of an exclusive club?

Finally it popped up, a pretty pink and gold website. "'kay, now what?" I asked.

"Click on members and look for the group leaders," Miina said.

Okay, Yui as co-president, Kiki as co-president, Namie as co-president!?

As if Miina read my mind she said "Now click her profile."

Now I'm seeing a biography of Namie along with various pictures of her.

Then I saw the bottom screen…..

"You see it?" asked Miina.

"Yeah…" I whispered. What I was seeing right now was Namie's blog about banning me from the club before I even got a chance to join. She then listed several reasons as to _why_ I should be banned and even had the nerve to post pictures of me. Thank god I don't take embarrassing photos.

"How did this happen?" Miina and I both said.

There was a moment of silence before Miina asked "What are you gonna do?"

"Miina, I don't think there's anything I _can_ do."

"Maybe not you, but Izaya can!"

I was scared by the thought of telling him this. I knew he would be _mega_-pissed. Unfortunately, I knew he would want me to to him.

I slammed the laptop down when I saw him waking up.

"Sooo…" I said "Sleep well?"

Izaya smiled "Yeah." He got up and went straight to the shower, buying me time to open my laptop back up and investigate even more.

I found out that Kiki had commented on the blog with a "She totally got what she deserved." which led to a back and forth conversation about me between her and Namie that only accomplished angering me.

Again, when I heard Izaya open the bathroom door, I slammed the laptop back down. Before I could turn around, his arms wrapped around me as he embraced me in a backwards hug. He was still wet and he was only in a towel. I felt his pects press against my back.

He breathed down my neck in a way that indicated clearly what he wanted. In response, I leaned back and kissed his neck. We smoothly maneuvered so that we'd be facing each other, I was sucking on his jawline now, he released light moans every now and then. His hands moved lower and lower, forcing me onto my back. He grasped my legs and pulled my lower body up into the air. I gasped in surprise as his tongue slipped into my entrance. A mixture of his saliva and my juice dripped down my back and abdomen.

Then there was knock on the door.

Dammit.

Izaya lifted his head up, considering whether or not it was important. Then frantic knocking came up followed by Masaomi's whiny voice.

Izaya rolled his eyes and lowered me, I quickly flipped so I'd be sitting upward.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Namie! She joined this club and wrote a blog and-and-"

Oh lord…..

* * *

So the cat's out the bag.

Right now Izaya's in a very lit up argument with Namie over the phone. Every so often, I would cover Masaomi's ears when Izaya swore. I know he's a high school kid, but still!

Eventually, I just said "Let's go to your room."

I slumped down on Masaomi's bed and said "Just as I thought…he's mega-pissed."

"I don't blame him!" said Masaomi's "Namie's being completely unreasonable, Tsukihime I'm surprised you're not as mad as I am."

"So am I," I said, resting my head in my hand. It was at that moment that I realized I was still in my towel.

"Hey, why did Izaya have that slimy white stuff around his mouth?" asked Masaomi.

"Never you mind that," I said, standing up "I'm going to go get some clothes back from my room."

I left and went over next door, but before I opened the door, I noticed something: I don't hear Izaya on the phone anymore.

I peeked in. He was no longer on the phone, and he seemed a lot more calm now. He was taking my migraine medication. I walked in and looked closer at the bottle. Uh-oh.

"Izaya," I said.

He stretched "Yeah?"

"That's not migraine medication…" I said "That's my "monthly gift" symptom reliever."

He looked straight at the bottle of pills, picked it up, stared at it "Uh…" then looked at the box, looked at me "Oh hell."

I couldn't help myself, I burst into laughter. He joined in the laughter.

"That's priceless!" I said.

At that point, we had forgotten all about Namie and just enjoyed each other's company. Eventually we invited Masaomi back into the room for a night of fun and room service.


	9. End

**A week after the incidents in Ikebukuro, Izaya and Tsukihime decided to move away to get away from all the drama. In their new home, they got married.**

**Izaya's informant career evolved and he eventually became a famous business man. Tsukihime began to pursue manga arts and gained the most fame for her autobiography, _The Moon Princess Loves_. Masaomi is still Izaya's apprentice and also pursues a career in business.**

**After the couple moved, neither of them heard of Shizuo or were bothered by him ever again. Thankfully, nobody claims anything bad happened to him. He says he's still in love with Tsukihime, but respects her enough to leave her be.**

**Namie and Kiki were sued for using slander through the Angel Hearts franchise. Although, the club still thrives, Namie and Kiki were kicked out. Yui, however, became head president and still keeps in touch with Tsukihime and Mina.**

**Kiki and Daichi got back together after a while. Masaomi and Mikado got together too.**

**Years later, Izaya and Tsukihime had a daughter named Kanra.**


End file.
